Field
The present disclosure relates generally to high-speed data communications, and more particularly, to systems and methods for signaling between devices using a single bi-directional line.
Background
High-speed interfaces are frequently used between circuits and components of mobile wireless devices and other complex apparatus. For example, certain devices may include processing, communications, storage and/or display devices that interact with one another through communications links. Some of these devices, including synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), may be capable of providing or consuming data and control information at processor clock rates. Other devices, such as display controllers, may require variable amounts of data at relatively low video refresh rates.
Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks and have increasingly become more complex. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device. An electronic device may include multiple integrated circuits which require board level interconnects for communication and operational coordination. However, the presence of multiple interconnects causes board level congestion. Accordingly, what is needed is a scheme for improving the pin efficiency of interfaces that allows for an interconnect to be eliminated. Elimination of the interconnect reduces board level congestion as well as preserves pins and associated circuitry for other uses that would otherwise be required for the interconnect.